Temporary Insanity
Temporary Insanity is the eighth episode of Season 3 and the sixtieth episode of Code Lyoko. Plot The episode opens in Sector Five, with Aelita collecting data at the interface while Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich fend off several Mantas. As Odd and Ulrich ride on the Overboard together, two Mantas work together to fire a strange red beam at them, which causes a delayed devirtualization. After the mission is over, Jeremie is curious about the beam and plans to research what happened. However, when Odd reminds him they are running late to rehearsals for a school play, the Lyoko Warriors decide to return to campus without investigating. In the gym (which has been converted into a makeshift theater), Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, and Yumi hold an open rehearsal, performing a scene from Act III of Cyrano de Bergerac. However, in the middle of the scene, Odd and Ulrich both begin to hallucinate that they are on Lyoko. When they start attacking audience members, believing them to be X.A.N.A.'s monsters, they are restrained and rehearsals are canceled. Believing the boys to be mentally ill, an ambulance is called, and Ulrich and Odd are taken to a hospital. Yumi and Aelita decide to go to the hospital to monitor the boys' conditions while Jeremie returns to his dorm room to follow through with investigating the strange beam. At the hospital, Jeremie calls Yumi and confirms that the beam did, in fact, cause Ulrich and Odd's hallucinations, and tells her that she and Aelita need to bring them back to the Factory so that Jeremie can correct the problem. Yumi distracts a nurse while Aelita enters Odd and Ulrich's room. Aelita plays into their hallucination to get them to follow her, and together they manage to outrun the hospital staff and escape into town. Meanwhile, Jeremie, who is now at the Factory, discovers monsters attacking the Core of Lyoko. When Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd arrive at the Factory, they are all sent to the Ice Sector where the boys' hallucination continues, as they now believe they're on Earth. Yumi is sent to Sector Five to defend the Core, while Aelita escorts the boys to a way tower so that Jeremie can run a program on them. En route to the tower, Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd are confronted by a Tarantula and two Kankralats. Meanwhile, Yumi reaches the Core Zone and touches the Key Mechanism. She arrives at the Celestial Dome, and then enters the chamber containing the Core. In the Ice Sector, Aelita defeats the monsters and manages to get Ulrich and Odd into the way tower, where Jeremie successfully runs the program and the boys are returned to normal. Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd are then sent to Sector Five as Yumi battles Mantas to protect the Core. The trio arrives in the Core's chamber just as Yumi is devirtualized and the Core loses its last protective layer. Just as the last Manta is about to destroy the core, Aelita jumps in front of the laser fire and destroys the Manta with an energy field right as she is devirtualized, saving the Core. Jeremie then manually devirtualizes Odd and Ulrich and performs a return to the past. Back at the rehearsal, Mr. Chardin, the drama teacher, stops the performance halfway through and asks for "more insanity." The Lyoko Warriors all laugh at the irony as the episode ends. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Tarentule au plafond, which translates to Tarantulas on the Ceiling ''in English. *The Holomap pictured on the title card for this episode depicts Lyoko without the Forest or Desert Sectors, which were both destroyed in the episodes ''Lyoko Minus One and The Pretender, respectively. *This is the only episode in which Mantas use their hallucinogenic beam. *The play performed in this episode, Cyrano de Bergerac, is a real play written by Edmond Rostand. *Room 237, where Ulrich and Odd were hospitalized, is the same room that Sissi was assigned to in Contact. Gallery namespace = File category = Temporary Insanity format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true ca:Bogeria passatgera es:Locura transitoria fi:Tilapäinen mielenhäiriö fr:Tarentule au plafond gl:Demencia temporal it:Un tocco di follia pl:Odcinek 60 "Chwilowe szaleństwo" pt:Insanidade temporária ro:Rătăcire temporară ru:Временное безумие sr:Привремено лудило Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Temporary Insanity Category:Needs Images Category:Code Lyoko